


Run, You Clever Boy

by LanaDelJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/M, adorable betty cooper, sad!boi Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelJones/pseuds/LanaDelJones
Summary: A chance encounter with a mysterious and other-worldly Blonde in a library changes Jughead Jones' life forever-or-Bughead Doctor Who Oneshot





	Run, You Clever Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. Hey
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little random one-shot 
> 
> lots of love-M

The day started off just like everyday for Jughead. He woke up each day, like clockwork, by the shouts from his neighbors. He huffs out as he turns to his back in the too small bed, he closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. After a few moments, the loud roars of multiple motorcycles jolts him awake. He sits up in the bed in a foul mood, cursing the southside under his breath as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. 

Loud running and a small crash could be heard down the small narrow hallway, Jughead turns his head towards his bedroom door. Suddenly a blur of white and gray comes clambering into the bedroom, and jumps up on the bed. The wet kisses against Jughead’s cheek brings a small smile to his face, “Good morning to you too” he says slowly lifting from the bed.

Reaching his hands high above his head to stretch out the kinks from his restless sleep, he looks down at the dog “you ready for some breakfast, boy?”

The large sheep dog barks in response and races back out of the bedroom and down the hall, fumbling over his own paws. The small thump he heard out of sight brought a chuckle out of him.

Leaning against the kitchen counter he watches in amusement as the dog demolishes the food in his bowl. He sends a silent thanks to god-aliens-or whatever higher being there is out there for sending this whirlwind of a dog into his life. As sad as it sounds, this dog is the only good thing in his life. 

Reaching into the refrigerator for the milk to accompany his bowl of cereal he lets out a sigh in annoyance at the spoiled milk. “Oh, great” he slams the refrigerator door closed and begins to eat his cereal dry. He throws some cereal down for Hotdog to enjoy, “so what do you want to go do today, boy?” he gets two enthusiastic barks in response. “Library, it is” he smiles as he sets the now empty bowl into the sink. 

Walking down the street towards the library Jughead closes his eyes and relishes the warm sunlight on his face. Its unusually warm for this late into fall, Jughead decides this must be a good omen. Up ahead he sees a mother and daughter walking down towards him, but as soon as the slightly older woman sees him she tugs on her daughter’s hand and they rush across the street to avoid him. He was miffed that the social stigma of the Southside in this little town was still running strong. 

Continuing down the sidewalk he can hear a group talking loudly and laughing, he knew by the boisterous laughs and the large cloud of cigarette smoke that it had to be his former friends. Moving closer to the noise his suspicions were confirmed when a group in black leather jackets came into his sight. He looks to the street to see if there was a clearing in traffic so he could cross and avoid a confrontation, but his luck was against him today it seemed, as the heavy flow of cars were any indication. Keeping his eyes trained down to the sidewalk he quickly walks past the group of bikers, trying his hardest to walk past unnoticed. The abrupt silence from the group confirmed that his plan to go incognito was a flop. He could feel the heavy stares of the Southside Serpents on his back as he shuffled past them. After a few steps past their hanging spot he could hear the conversation begin again and the loud laughter, which he no doubt was directed at him.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Jughead stews over the events that just occurred. Leave it to him to be the pariah of both sides of this small town. Since his birth he has been shunned by the Northside, simply because of where he called home. For a few years he felt like he was finally apart of a family when he joined the Serpents and proudly wore the leather jacket amongst them. That was until he got entertwined with the snake charmer, Penny, and got in way over his head and thrown in jail. After he served his time the Serpents expected him to come back and welcomed him with open arms, they were none too pleased when he told them that he was done with the gang and wanted out. They allowed him to leave, but no member of the Serpents are allowed to speak or be seen with him. And just like that, all his friends were that of a distant memory.

Walking up the steps he shakes his head of his somber thoughts. Reaching for the old wooden door he silently prays that his least favorite librarian, Mrs. Grundy, wasn’t working today. Walking through the lobby he turns his head towards the help desk and frowns, of course he sees Mrs. Grundy typing away on her computer. 

Walking deep into the back of the library he takes a deep breath as the smell of old books gets stronger. Weaving between the many bookcases he felt as if someone was watching him, turning around quickly he couldn’t find anyone hiding. He shook off this feeling, thinking it must be just from his rather eventful walk this morning. As he approaches his favorite section of the library, the ‘rare books and manuscripts’, he runs his hands across the book spines and smiles. 

Losing track of time, Jughead’s not sure how long he was looking at random books that piqued his interest when he stumbled across a rather interesting looking book. Hidden deep behind many books, he reached for it and determined it must be a very very old book. The leather cover of the book had a few cracks in it from not being properly taken care of, but what was most interesting to him was intricate circular designs on the front of it. Tracing his hands over it, he opens the book and gasps, inside was more of the unfamiliar design. Only this time it seems the book is written in these odd shapes. 

He closes the book carefully and turns it over, he can’t find the library’s barcode or any indication of the library’s stamp of ownership. He walks quickly out of the section and back towards the help desk, hoping that Mrs. Grundy is in a good mood today and will allow him to check this book out. For whatever reason he felt he needed to look this book over in private and with his internet browser open and ready. 

Setting the book down gently with his library card on top he clears his throat “Good morning Mrs. Grundy” he smiles at the eldery librarian. After getting no greeting in return he moves the book closer to her, “I’d like to check this book out, please” he gives her a fake smile. 

With an annoyed she lifted her frail fingers over to the book, looking over the book’s cover a frown formed on her aged face. “Is this some sort of joke?” she sneered, lifting her fingers off the book, “you didn’t find it in this library”

“But, I did. I found it over in the ‘rare books and manuscripts’ he jerked his thumb behind him to punctuate his point.

“Impossible” 

“Why would I lie about where i found this book?” he tries to keep his voice calm. 

He receives no answer in return, as he reaches for the book on the counter a wrinkled hand beats him to it and starts sliding it down away from him. 

“Can I have this book back?” the anger in his voice becoming more prominent. 

“No, it doesn’t belong to you”

“Well, you just admitted it doesn’t belong to you or the library either” he reaches his hand to place on top of the book, halting its movements.

“Well” she begins in a condescending voice, “I’ll be the one keeping it” she lifts the book up off her desk “you probably stole this book and trying to cover your tracks”

A loud femine huff was heard by both and they turned their head towards the noise, nothing seemed out of place in the quiet library, and no person was around that could of made the noise. Turning back to Mrs Grundy, he takes a deep breath and try one last time to get that book back. 

“Please, Mrs. Grundy” he places his hands on the desk’s edge, “can I look over that book?” 

She looks over him with an unamused look, raising one eyebrow at him she replies with a simple, and cold “no” then turned her attention back to her computer and dismisses him. 

Slumping his shoulders in defeat he turns and walks back to the table he set his messenger bag on. Opening his bag and pulling his wallet out, he thumbs through to see if he had enough cash to treat himself to some Pop’s. A loud commotion came from the lobby of the library, the loud boom startled him and made him jump slightly. He looks over his shoulder and see a small group surrounding the help desk, with a frazzled Mrs Grundy straightening her glasses on her nose. 

Swinging the strap of his messenger bag over his head, he makes his way over to the side exit. He didn’t want to risk walking by the front desk and being accused of whatever happened. He laughed to himself as Mrs Grundy’s dramatics reached over to his side of the library. As he was walking through the isles of book, a small force ran right into the side of him. He wrapped his arms around the small frame of the girl who just ran into him, his shoulder hit the side of the bookcase harshly. 

Unwrapping his arms from the stranger he straightens up and rearrange the strap of his bag. He looks over the girl and bends over and picks up the sunglasses that’s fallen off her head during their run in. Her blonde hair was out of place, and her cheeks held a rosy blush, he noticed she was holding on tightly to familiar looking book. Between her arms he can see the circular designs, with wide eyes he points to the woman in front of him, “How did you get that?”

“I think you know very well how I got this” she straightens up and shakes her hair out of her face. 

Mouth opening in closing, Jughead finally spoke, “why?”

“Well” she began in a rush, “I came here looking for this” she lifted the book in her hands “It seems you beat me to you, so I followed you to the desk” her eyes moved towards the direction of the desk. 

“That lady was just so unbelievably rude to you, and for no reason at all” she gritted out, one hand in a tight fist.

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m used to that” he lifts one hand and runs it through his hair

“That’s even worse” she locks eyes with him, “I-” loud shouts interrupted her

“She had short blonde hair, I could have sworn she went this way” Mrs. Grundy’s voice echoed between the bookshelves.

“Shit” Jughead and the mysterious blonde said at the same time

“Here” she shoves the book into his chest, “There’s no time to explain, just take this and go” she looks over her shoulder “I’ll get rid of the old bird”

“Wait-what” he fumbled over his own words, “Just follow me out the side exit” 

She shakes her head no “I can’t, I left my bag on a table” she looks in between the bookshelves, seeing the people approaching she turns around quickly and grabs Jughead by the shoulder, spinning him towards the nearest exit.

“Listen, you need to keep this book close to you. Keep it safe-I know you will” she squeezes his shoulder lightly and lowers her hand “Now go, Jughead” she pleads

“Wait, how do you know my name?!” 

“Umm, the librarian said it” 

“No, she didn’t. How do you know?”

“It’s not important right now” she shakes her head

“Can I at least get your name?” he asks shyly 

“You want to know my name?” her head tilts slightly to the right

“Well, yeah” he blushes a deep red, she laughs

“You are just adorable” she takes a few steps closer to him and leans in “I’m B-”

“She has to be here somewhere!” the shrill voice of Mrs Grundy interrupts their moment

“Shit- you really need to go” she places her hands on his chest and urges him to get moving.

Jughead takes a couple steps backward, not taking his eyes off the blonde “I guess this is goodbye” he smirks when he watches her shake her head no, “no? Does that mean I can get a name?” 

“You’re going to get us both in a lot of trouble” she’s smiling despite the stressful situation

A surge of confidence flows through Jughead and he takes a few steps back towards the blonde, catching her off guard by the sudden movement.

“What are you doing?” she laughs as she places her hands back on his chest, the voices of Mrs Grundy and the others getting louder and louder

“Hoping to get a name” 

She laughs as she curls her fingers around the soft fabric of his cotton shirt, she stands on her tiptoes and lowers her mouth next to his ear. Letting her warm breath heat the skin of his neck she lets out a breathy “Betty” and lowers herself down slowly

“Betty” he hums in approval as he lifts a finger to her chin and moves it up, “I like it” he lowers his head closer to her, with his eyes staring at her plump lips. Her eyes gloss over as she begins to move closer, until the footsteps of the others could be heard a couple of isles away from them. 

With a mixture of excitement and worry, and Jughead suspects, lust swirls in her meadow green eyes as she takes a step back from him. She gives him a sultry mischievous smile as she slowly trails her hands from his lower abdomen to his chest.

“Run, you clever boy” she whispers quickly as the footsteps grow louder.

He nods his head and runs out the exit, he jogs a bit down the sidewalk to further his distance from the library. After concluding that he wasn’t being followed he opens his bag and lowers the book into it, and starts to make his way over to Pop’s. 

Once settled in a red leather booth, he takes a sip of his black coffee and sets his bag on the tabletop. Looking around the restaurant to make sure no one was paying him any attention he reaches inside and pulls out the peculiar book. He sets it down and begins to look through it’s pages.

With just a few pages left of the book, he hears the bell above the door ding but doesn’t bother to look up to see who walked in. Flipping a brittle page over he sees movement out from the corner of his eye, and then suddenly a small hand is sliding his driver’s license towards him. He looks up and sees the familiar blonde-Betty.

“I guess that explains how you knew my name” he begins without saying hello first, “and here I was thinking you could read minds” he smiles towards her

“Reading minds?” she crinkles her nose, “That sounds dreadful” she laughs as she moves to sit in the seat across from him. 

“I suppose” he puts his license back into his wallet

“How did you like the book?” she trails a finger along the open page

“The designs are beautiful” he drums his fingers on the tabletop “but I can’t make anything else from it”

“I forget Gallifreyan isn’t taught here on earth” she takes a sip of the milkshake the waitress placed in front of her earlier. 

“I’m sorry, what” he held his cup midway to this mouth.

“I meant that it isn’t taught in school?” she said quickly. 

“Uh huh, right” he smiles. 

“Can you keep a secret?” she leans forward over the table with a crooked smile

“Of course, Betty” he smiles, intrigued by this odd, beautiful girl.

“These designs” she points to the books, “is a very old, archaic language” she pauses when a waitress walks by their table. “The language is old high Gallifreyan, it’s rather pretty. Both look wise with the design, but also when spoken” she looks up to him.

“Go on” he urges, pushing the book to the middle of the table. 

“When spoken out loud it sounds musical to huma-I mean to others” she flushes.

“That sounds pretty, I wish I could hear it one day” he smiles towards her. He watches her flip the book towards her and her eyes scan the book, her dainty fingers running down the weathered pages. Suddenly with a small voice he hears a beautiful song fall from her lips, he can’t make out the words she is speaking. He watches her face as she’s looking down towards the book, the light from Pop’s window shining through and lighting her face. Once she was done reading the page she looks up at him sheepishly and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“You were right, it does sound like a song to me” he smirks at her

“I’m a bit rusty, I haven’t spoken that outloud since I was very little”

A comfortable silence falls between them, Jughead kept drinking his coffee and Betty drank her milkshake. Jughead was staring out of the window debating if Betty was just an eccentric person or if she could possibly be something else. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Betty’s soft voice broke the silence between them.

“Of course” he moves his gaze away from the window and towards her

“Why are you so sad, Jughead?” her soft eyes tracing his face

“Sad? I’m not” he replies quickly, breaking his gaze from her

“Even back in the library, you have an air of sadness that lingers around you” she reaches forward and places her hand on top of his “you are meant for so much more, Jughead, I don’t understand why you stay here and let this town treat you badly”

He scoffs and pinches the bridge of his nose “you don’t think I wish i could leave this place? That’s all I want. But I'm stuck here” he waves his hand around 

“What is keeping you here?” 

“I don’t know” he shrugged his shoulders, “have you ever just wanted to pack up your things and just run away? And then when you finish packing you are overcome with fear of leaving?” 

“I know exactly what you're talking about” she squeezes his hand, “When I was younger I ran away, and I was terrified” she laughs “completely at my wits end, but you know what? It was the best decision I’ve ever made” 

“I’m jealous” he takes a long sip of his coffee, “I wish I could do that”

“What if you can?” she raises one eyebrow towards him

“How?” he leans back against the seat

“You’re smart, so I know by now you know i’m not” she scrunches her nose trying to think of the right word

“From around here” he smirks

“Right” she brushes her hair out of her face, “so run away with me, I can show you _so_ much” she looks at him with big green eyes.

“What kind of things could you show me, exactly?”

She reaches forward and puts her second hand on top of their always connected hands, “Everything, anything, past present and future” she eyes shined with excitement.

He stares at her for a moment, allowing his brain to process what she just said, “what exactly _are_ you?”

“Gallifreyan-one of the last remaining, actually” she looks up to make sure no one was lingering too close to their table. “I’m a time lord. I don’t think that term is used on this planet, i guess you can say i’m a time traveler” 

“So you can travel through time? Like, snap your fingers and-what? Poof you are there?” he asked in an excited voice.

“Well, not exactly. I use my Tardis to travel” she tells him like it’s the most obvious thing in the world to know. 

“A Tardis? Is that like some kind of spaceship?”

“I suppose so, it’s my home. It allows me to travel to wherever I want, wherever I need to go” she paused as the waitress comes up to their table and refills their drinks.”It looks nothing like how your world portrays them, by the way.”

“Well what does yours look like?”

“Oh, mine looks like a police call box” she says nonchalantly “except mine is painted blue”

“Isn’t that, small?”

“If it was a regular call box, then yes. But mines special” she smiles “It’s much bigger on the inside”

“This is crazy” he sighs out as he gazes past her.

“You’re taking this all surprisingly well” 

“Maybe because I don’t quite believe you” he teases.

“Nah, you’re totally that type” she takes a sip of her water.

“Type?” he mimics her movements with his own cup.

“Yeah” she places her cup on the tabletop. “The conspiracy theorist, you’ve always been a skeptic. You’ve always felt like there’s no way in the great expanse of the universe this tiny planet is the only one in existence” she points her finger towards him in a circular motion.

“You sure, you aren’t a mind reader?” he chuckles. “So why me?”

“Why not?” she questions him back. “You found that book before me for a reason. I believe you and I may be kindred spirits” 

Jughead hmms in agreement, “how long do I have to think this over?”

“Well” she lowers her eyes and begins to bite her lower lip, “I have to leave here later tonight, I hate that I’m only able to give you only a short amount of time to make a decision”

“Don’t worry about it” he reaches forward and pats her hand, “what time and where should I meet you, if I say yes?” 

She looks up at him quickly “you’ll still think this about it, even though I can only give you a few hours?” 

“Of course” he looks around the old diner, “it’s not like I will be missed around here” he laughs.

She rolls her eyes at him and smiles into her cup as she takes a sip, suddenly Jughead’s eyes grew big “oh wait, Hotdog!”

“Hotdog? What is that?” Betty asked confused

“If I do decided to come with you, I’ll have to bring Hotdog with me too” he begins to explain “he’s my family, he’s all I got”

“I still don’t understand” she tilts her head to the side and furrows her brows, “what exactly is a Hotdog?”

“Oh” he begins to tear a napkin into tiny pieces, “Hotdog is my dog” he looks up at her to see her reaction and notices the furrow is gone from her face and continues “he’s very good, a bit clumsy” before he could go on further Betty interrupts him.

“A dog? I love dogs!” she practically bounces in her seat with excitement, “oh course he is welcome to come along. I would love that so much” 

Sitting back Jughead smiles, he watches Betty look at her wrist and curse under her breath. “I’m so sorry, Jughead” she moves to the end of her seat and picks up her bag, “I have to go, I'm running late to meet an old friend” she places some money on the tabletop to cover for both of them. “Come, follow me outside” she says quickly.

Grabbing his bag off the bench seat he makes his way out towards the door, he looks around the old diner and says his silent goodbye. He feels a twinge of sadness thinking this may be the last time he’s stepped foot inside. 

Stepping outside they walk over to the other side of the parking lot, Betty keeps looking down at her wrist. “I’m sorry for having to leave so quickly” she apologizes, “are you really going to think this over? Do you want the details of the meeting place?” her eyes scanned his face looking for an answer.

He shakes his head yes in confirmation, she smiles “are you familiar with Fox Forest Bridge?” she starts rummaging in her bag and was about to pull out a map for him.

He laughs and places a hand on her forearm to stop her moments, “I’m well aware of the area”

Betty relaxes her shoulders, “I’ll be in the clearing that’s just off the path of the bridge” she turns to look right in his eyes “I’m leaving at 11, if you decide to come, try to come a little before” she smiles at him. Her eyes watch as the wind picks up a lock of his hair that has fallen in his face, shaking her head out of her trance she looks once more at her wrist. “I really need to go” she begins to walk away before stopping and looking over her shoulder, “I really hope to see you later, Juggie” 

Jughead watches her leave in a hurry, curious to who she was rushing to go meet. Popping his neck to the side he begins to walk towards the trailer and Hotdog, his mind wanders to the decision he will need to make very soon. Instead of going over the pros and cons on Betty’s proposal his mind decided to wander on Betty. Growing up he always imagined extraterrestrials to be short little creatures with huge black eyes, not leggy blondes with gorgeous green eyes. 

Walking up the steps to his trailer’s door he can hear Hotdog barking excitedly and smiles to himself. He puts his key into the lock and hears a commotion a couple of trailers down from him, angry shouts and glass breaking travel over to him and he shakes his head. He will definitely not miss Sunnyside Trailers if he ran off with Betty. He opened the door and was immediately attacked by Hotdog and his kisses, he kicked the door closed and made his way to the kitchen to pour him his dinner. 

Sitting on the couch with the tv on with the volume low Jughead looks around and tries to find something in this small trailer that would compel him to stay. After a few moments he couldn’t find anything, besides Hotdog, he leans his head back against the lumpy cushions and closes his eyes.

HotDog jumps up and joins him on the couch, he rests his head in Jughead’s lap, running his hand through the dog’s coarse hair he asks “so boy, do you want to go on an adventure?” HotDog jumped up and began to wag his tail. Jughead laughs at his enthusiasm, “but there’s a catch” he scratches behind his ear, “we have to leave, and possibly never come back.”

HotDog tilts his head back and forth before jumping down and running off down the hallway, after a few moments he walks back into the living room with his favorite stuffed hamburger toy. Jughead laughs out loud at his actions and stand up “well, I guess that settles it them” he rubs his hands together “we gotta start packing, we don’t have much time”

Packing was surprisingly quick and easy, Jughead’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a sad thing. Since all his most prized possessions could fit in a single army bag, he made sure to pack everything he would need for HotDog. After he was happy with his bag he looked at his watch and saw that he had time to take a quick shower before they both needed to leave. 

All dressed with his bag by the front door and HotDog’s leash in his hands he began to pace in the kitchen. The panic was starting to creep up his spine, he decides to step outside for one last smoke to calm his nerves. While outside he watches the full moon as the smoke escapes his mouth, feeling the nicotine relax his body he smiles up to the sky. He can hear his neighbors arguing through the thin tin metal walls of their trailer and rolls his eyes, he can never understand how two people could argue so much. Taking one last drag he smiles to himself as he realized this will be the last time he has to hear their screaming, _good riddance_ he thinks to himself as he flicks the cigarette butt to the ground. 

The time has come for them to leave, Jughead is a mix of excitement and anxiousness as he clasps the leash to HotDog’s collar. Making one last sweep of the trailer to make sure nothing was left behind and to make sure all the lights were turned off he walks towards the door. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he tosses his keys to the table and walks out the door.

His pulse quickens as he reaches closer to the clearing in the woods, his fingers twitch in anticipation for what's about to come. Hotdog’s heavy breathing mixes with his footsteps, he tightens his grip on the black leash as the shaggy dog tries to go off the trail. He can’t be distracted on this particular walk, he has a very important date with fate.

He always knew he was meant for bigger and better things than what this tiny sleepy town could offer him, but with the cards life dealt him he never thought he would be able to escape. He hears the tell-tale wheeze of the Tardis deeper into the woods and he grips the strap of his bag as a smile begins to form on his lips. 

Each step he takes on the damp soil of the hiking trail leads him closer and closer to adventure. After tonight he will no longer be the son of the town’s drunk. He will no longer be the son abandoned by his own mother. From this point going forward, he gets to write his own story.

He reaches the clearing in the woods his eyes look around the surrounding trees as he says his silent goodbye to the familiar woods. His eyes strain to see past the thick fog that lingered around him. Once he gets past the barrier the fog created he stops his movement when his eyes land on her. She’s sitting high on top of a blue police call box, her bare feet swinging off the side to an unknown beat. Her arms behind her and her head tilted back staring up at the twinkling stars. Her blonde hair blowing freely in the breeze. He laughs when he sees her shoes thrown about on the forest floor. 

His laugh makes his presence known, causing her to snap her head back and locked eyes with him. “Juggie!” she exclaimed with a wide smile on her face. 

He blushes at the smile he receives from her, grateful for the distance between them so not to be entirely obvious.

“You’re here! And right on time” she says brightly

He gives her a wide dazzling smile. Hotdog barks at the new friend before them and breaks away from Jughead’s hold and makes a mad dash towards the blonde climbing down. Not being used to wearing a leash Hotdog stumbles a few times, earning a laugh from Betty.

“Well hello there” she kneels in front of the white and gray dog “aren’t you just a handsome little man” she begins to pat his head and scratch behind his ear. 

During their exchange Jughead walked closer to the two, “I hope it’s still okay that I bring him” he stuffs his hands deep into his pockets.

“Don’t be silly” she smiles at the dog as he licks her hand.

He sets his army bag holding all his most prized possessions of his old life next to her discarded shoes. The wind picks up around him and he closes his eyes, letting the breeze hitting his face to lessen the flush on his cheeks. He couldn’t help but be transfixed on the way the moonlight made her blonde hair glow and her emerald eyes sparkle like the stars above them.

A small whine from Hotdog snapped his eyes open, he turns towards the pair and sees the reason for his cries. He had just caught Betty staring at him, which caused her hands to stop their scratching. 

Betty flushed red and started her movements again, “sorry, sorry” she murmurs. HotDog barks and begins to lick her face.

Jughead looks across the clearing towards the police car box and tries to see inside the open door, the light coming from it too bright to see. An old phone started to ring from inside the call box and Betty jumped up and brushed off the leaves and dirt from her pants. HotDog runs a few excited laps around the two of them before making a mad dash towards the ringing. 

“He’s taking this much better than I was imagining” he looks to Betty 

“That’s because he is very smart,” she replies quickly, “he’s going to have so much fun with us” 

Jughead smiles at her and then watches HotDog run right inside the door, “oh we better hurry, I don’t want him to break anything” he says apologetically

“Oh, no worries” she’s slipping her shoes on, “he will be just fine” she starts to walk forward and ahead of Jughead.

Realizing he isn’t behind her, she turns around and looks at him expectantly 

“Sorry, I think it’s just hitting me that this is, in fact, real” 

She smiles softly at him and holds out her hand towards him, her eyes dancing in amusement as she watches Jughead reach down for his bag and walked towards her. Finally reaching her he clasps his hands with her, her small hands warming his.

“You sure you want me to join you?” he whispers softly

“Of course, silly” she squeezes his hand “I’m so glad you showed up tonight” 

Overcome with emotions of finally leaving this town and the excitement of what’s to come, he couldn’t help himself when he slowly moved closer to her. Eyes trained on her pouty pink lips, he wets his own in anticipation. Betty laughs as she steps closer to him and putting her hand on his broad shoulder and biting her lip. 

Just as they were about to connect, the phone ringing started again and HotDog started to bark from within the tardis. Jughead lets out a groan, “that dog has the worst timing, I swear” Betty giggled and took a step back, looking down at her wrist she smirks and looks up to Jughead, “It’s time, we gotta got” she says excitedly. 

She turns and starts skipping to the tardis, looking over her shoulder she rolls her eyes at Jughead’s stationary position. Jogging back she reaches for both of his hands and begins to pull him forward, he looks past her and sees HotDog waiting for him in the doorway. Betty, walking backwards trips over a fallen tree branch closes her eyes for the impact. Jughead jumps forward and wraps his arms around her before she could touch the wet grass, opening her eyes she blinks back at him and smiles.

The ringing alarm sounds off again and Betty sighs, “later” she winks and untangles herself him. HotDog’s bark get louder with excitement and the steady thump of his tail hitting the door frame is audible in the quiet nighttime, Jughead looks at her with a crooked smile, “later”

Betty laughs and pushes him on the shoulder, “now we really need to go. We have galaxies to explore” her eyes twinkling back to him. Jughead reaches her hand on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers, running his thumb across her skin.

She steps closer to him and whispers, “run, you clever boy”

Jughead turns and starts to jog towards the tardis with Betty laughing behind him, hands still together he runs inside with Betty hot on his heels and the door shuts behind them with a loud click. Suddenly the clearing in the forest that was full of laughter and light, just a moment ago is shrouded in darkness once again as the tardis fades away like a mirage. 


End file.
